


"So Levi, who you texting?"

by Ember6812



Series: "So Levi, who you texting?" [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Reference, Jean Reference, LOTS of Questions, M/M, Mikasa Reference, Not so many answers, Party, The Dark Lord Reference #Don'tJudge, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember6812/pseuds/Ember6812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to a party at Hanji's apartment and keeps receiving texts throughout the night.  The others get suspicious and during truth or dare they dare Levi to invite over whoever he has been texting.  This however, just adds to the confusion and long list of questions they all have.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>Not sure why people do this but WARNING boyxboy (Ereri/Riren)<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>I do not own anything involving the characters or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.  I just came up with the plot.  (I also give credit to whoever created the picture.  If it looks different, it's because changed it a bit before adding the title of my story.)<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>[05/17/18 - This story is currently undergoing editing.  Nothing major, just grammatical and spelling errors getting fixed.  Chapters that have finished being edited: Ch.1, Ch.2, Ch.3.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.
> 
> [Edited on 05/17/18: Hopefully all of the typos have been removed, but feel free to let me know if you find more. There has also been minor changes to the structure of certain sentences and improvements with the vocabulary used.]

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph narrating for the reader [** not italicized **] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph thinking to themself [** _italicized_ **].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**

**Chapter Length without additional information is 1,591 words.**

**________________________________________**

[Levi POV]

I honestly don't know why I was doing this. Willingly (completely and utterly forced against my will by Hanji's infuriating powers of manipulation) going to put up those imbeciles for a few hours. I sighed lightly, but here I am pulling on my boots getting ready to walk out the door and go over to four eye's apartment.

After pulling on my boots I walk over to the kitchen table to grab my keys and coat before walking out the door. Hanji's apartment wasn't far, so I decided to walk and use the time to get my emotions in check. I wouldn't want to accidentally (savagely with no remorse) kill anyone at the party. Imagine the mess (ew).

Anyway, it wasn't going to be a large party. The only people that are going to be there are me (obviously), four eyes (Hanji), eyebrows (Erwin), smelly (Mike), and the one who thinks we've been friends long enough for her to assume she's my girlfriend (Petra). Introductions and (cruel) nicknames aside, they're all fairly decent and I'm quite content with our friendships.

I take a turn left and see the apartments up ahead. As I approach the entrance I make sure my emotions are sufficiently in check before venturing inside. The short walk over to the elevator was luckily uneventful and I take the lift straight to the 27 floor. Exiting, I make my way down the hallway to Hanji's apartment. Standing directly in front of the door, I slowly raise my fist.

"Well no turning back now," I mumble before knocking on the door.

[Hanji POV]

I was standing in the kitchen with Mike, popping popcorn, when I heard a knock at the door. Shoving the now popped bag of popcorn into his hands, I tell him to put it in a bowl. I rush over to the door and swing it open to see my adorable little Levi standing outside tapping his foot and waiting (im)patiently for me.

"About time four eyes," grumbles Levi. "Next time don't take so long to open the door."

"Aw, Levi! You just couldn't wait to see me could you?!" I say as I lean down (heehee) to give him a hug. Levi dodges me and pushes his way inside. I close the door and follow after him to the living room. Before Levi's arrival, the others and I had just been finishing setting everything up for the night.

The first course of action involves watching a movie. After that has finished, we plan to choose from either board games, video games, and question games. _"This is going to be so exciting!"_ I skip over to Mike and grab the bowl of popcorn from his hands, setting it on the coffee table. Wasting no more time I plop down on the couch, shimmy my way between Levi and Erwin, and hurriedly beckon the other two over.

"Hit the lights Mike and Petra get in here, we're gonna start the movie!" I shout.

As we settle onto the couch to watch the movie **[order from left to right is Petra, Levi, Hanji, Erwin, then Mike]** Levi's phone unexpectedly goes off. He nonchalantly pulls the device out of his pocket and proceeds to read the text. I don't think much on it and start the movie.

[Petra POV]

Just before the movie starts, I make sure to get a seat next to Levi. I'm hoping this will get him more comfortable with the thought of officially accepting me as his girlfriend. After all the years we've been friends it's bound to happen eventually, so I don't understand why he doesn't just accept it now. I've been playing it safe this far by not directly stating my feelings, but I did make sure my intentions were clear through subtle flirting. Nothing more than subtle, though. I don't want to scare him off. If sitting snuggled up (next to) each other while watching a movie together (with friends) isn't enough for him to accept our relationship by the end of the night I don't know what will. I suppose I will just have to give him the facts so he can understand that if he doesn't get together with me, he will be alone forever.

[Erwin POV]

Moments before Hanji hits play on the movie I hear a phone vibrate to my left. I glance over and notice Levi answering a text message. It doesn't seem like anything worth making a big deal over, so I just let my eyes return to the TV.

Throughout the movie, I continue to hear the vibration of his phone going off. Whenever I decide to chance a glance over at Levi, I see him replying to whoever it is that's continuously messaging him. I'm starting to get rather curious considering Levi doesn't like conversation. Whenever he does choose to partake in one he prefers to keep it as short as possible.

These series of actions continue to repeat themselves throughout the entire 2h 42min of the movie. Alongside the novelty that was Levi seemingly enjoying conversing with someone, I think I just saw a small smile on his face a moment before he put a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Of course, I'm not sure if I imagined it since it happened while I was glancing over.

With the movie now finished, Petra suggests we play spin the bottle. Levi, Mike, and I aren't to keen on it, so Hanji suggests a compromise. We all (Petra grudgingly) agree and move off of the couch to sit on the floor and play truth or dare spin the bottle.

While we play the game, Levi continuously receives text messages. When I looked around to observe my friends expressions I see that they are starting to notice as well.

I return my attention to the game and see that it is now Hanji's turn to spin the bottle. Hanji carefully held the glass and gave a skillful flick of the wrist. When I looked up at Hanji's face I take notice of their mischievous expression as the bottle slowly stops it's rotation and comes to rest on Levi.

[Levi POV]

I look up from sending my text message to see the bottle spinning before it comes to a stop, pointing directly at me. The others exchange a glance with one another before facing toward me. Hanji clears their throat while drawing themself up straight. With the light glinting off of their glasses paired with a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat, I start to get slightly (highly) uncomfortable.

"So Levi," Hanji speaks slowly, "truth or dare?"

The way Hanji said it sounds reminiscent of a death sentence, but I'm not letting that unnerve me. After all, it's just a stupid game.

"Dare."

Once again, they all exchanged a knowing look. Gazing (up) at Hanji's subtle triumphant look, I knew I made a mistake in my decision.

"I dare you to call whoever it is you've been texting this entire evening and invite them over to join our party!" Hanji says rather loudly while smiling like the cat who just caught the canary.

 _"Oh, that's it."_ I mentally grumble. _"How anticlimactic."_ I pull my cellphone back out of my pocket and quickly read the text message I had just received before calling the number. While I'm waiting for the call to be answered I look up at the people, who for whatever reason call themselves my friends, only to find them staring at me in a way that is far too intense to be considered healthy.

_RING ... RING ... RING ..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, you know that party I said I was going to?"

[Petra POV]

I stare at Levi closely while he is talking on his phone. All night he has been focusing on that thing rather than me and I'd like to know why. The way he periodically checks his phone messages while he is waiting for an answer is almost identical to the way I act when he and I are texting. That in itself is frightening enough. What if he managed to get a girlfriend? Or even worse, a boyfriend! Then, even if I managed to break them up, I wouldn't have a chance with him because he'd have no interest in women. Perhaps I could deal with bisexuality, but it would only give me slight reassurance. I'd always be too worried about where my competition is coming from. _"Calm down Petra, don't get carried away."_ I take a (supposedly) calming breath. _" It could just be his hairstylist or something. He wasn't happy with his haircut and is now having to anxiously argue over a refund."_ Just as I thought this his phone call was answered.

"Mumble"

"Hey, you know that party I said I was going to?"

"Mumble mumble"

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, these imbeciles dared me to invite you over, so will you be coming?"

"Mumble"

"Great, now I won't have to listen to Hanji pitch a fit. Oh, and to answer your text, I do remember my promise. I'll tell them all sometime before the end of the night."

"Mumble mumble mumble"

"Right, so the apartment building is called Maria's Rose. We're on the 27 floor, apartment 3 in the 2nd hallway."

"Mumble mumble"

"You too, bye."

After Levi finishes speaking on the phone he looks up at us, inquiring with a raised brow the reason as to why we are acting so strange. I look at the others through my peripheral vision before I decide to ask the question I knew we were all wondering.

"So Levi," I ask cautiously, "who were you texting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry if i made it seem like I'm Petra hating, but I always found it funny in Ereri/Riren stories when she was jealous. Well, as long as people didn't take it overboard anyway. I do like her character though. I would also like to apologize if this is awful, but this is the first story I've written since elementary school and I'm finishing school soon, so yeah. This was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but while writing it I decided it would be better for me to make it multiple parts with tolerable writing skills rather than force myself to finish it now and have my writing slowly decline like I think it did after Levi's first POV. Oh, and please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	2. Question Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Erwin, Petra, and Mike start to question Levi on who he has been texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.
> 
> [Edited on 05/17/18: Hopefully all of the typos have been removed, but feel free to let me know if you find more. There has also been minor changes to the structure of certain sentences and improvements with the vocabulary used.]

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph narrating for the reader [** **not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph thinking to themself [** _italicized_ **].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**

 **New:** Underlining is an emphasis on a word. **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]**

**I forgot to say before, but I imagined them sitting in a circle with Mike, Petra, Hanji, and Erwin sitting right next to each other and Levi sitting across from them with an empty seat on each side. When writing I sort of imagined myself sitting in one of the empty spots on either side of Levi and watching the events unfold. So this is the order they are sitting in:**

**_ _ _ _ Petra Hanji**  
**Mike _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Erwin**  
**Empty _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Empty**  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ Levi**

**Chapter Length without additional information is 438 words.**

** ________________________________________ **

**Previously:** [Petra POV]

After Levi finishes speaking on the phone he looks up at us, inquiring with a raised brow the reason as to why we are acting so strange. I look at the others through my peripheral vision before I decide to ask the question I knew we were all wondering.

"So Levi," I asked cautiously, "who were you texting?"

**________________________________________**

[Levi POV]

They all looked so tense while awaiting my answer. _"Idiots,"_ I thought, _"I'm not giving a verdict, get yourselves under control."_ While taking my sweet time observing each of their expressions, an idea comes to mind. _"Think I'll give the answer out that easily do you?"_ I mentally smirked, _"Oh no, it would be much more amusing to draw this situation out."_ I cross my legs on the floor and lazily lean back on my hands, slowly letting my gaze shift back over to Petra.

"Why do you need to know?" I raised a brow, "you'll get to see them when they arrive shortly anyway."

"I-I j-just thought we had the right to know," she stuttered slightly.

"So your implying that you have the right to know my personal business?"

"W-well I th-"

"Does that mean you have an ulterior motive?"

"N-n-no of cou-"

"So you plan on using the information I give you to your own benefit?"

"I-I-I j-just wanted to kno-"

"So you admit to wanting to use what I tell you against me?"

"I would nev-"

"You deny these are your intentions?"

"Y-yes, I was tryin-"

"So now you admit to going in denial of the acti-"

"Oh Levi stop! You're gonna give the poor girl a heart attack with all of your accusations!" Hanji exclaimed.

I paused my interrogation to look over at Hanji who was giving me a half amused half frustrated look. I gently rolled my eyes before turning back to Petra. I found her staring at me while looking a little dazed, a little upset, and very confused. I chuckled slightly and I was going to continue messing with Petra, but before I could Hanji started firing questions off at me faster than I could dodge.

[Hanji POV]

I saw Levi was about to continue questioning Petra, so I decided to step in and try getting some of my own questions answered while I still could.

"So are they male or female? What's their name? How long have you known them? What do they mean to you? Are they a cousin of yours? How about sibling? Are you romantically involved? If so when did you fir-"

"Shut it four eyes," Levi snapped, "if you don't lower the obnoxious volume your voice seems privy to taking and speak at a speed suitable to that of a basic conversation between two humans, I won't answer anything you decide to spew out of that mouth of yours."

I quieted down as he glared at me for a few more seconds. With an exasperated huff, he finally relented.

"Alright, what do you want me to answer first?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry this is so short but right after finishing that last sentence I realized I have to get up early tomorrow to go baby sit my grandma and it's really late so I should probably sleep. I also apologize for any mistakes I'll go over it later, but I wanted to get it posted for you all. Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	3. Answer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Erwin, Petra, and Mike get their questions answered. Well, mostly anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.
> 
> [Edited on 05/17/18: Hopefully all of the typos have been removed, but feel free to let me know if you find more. There has also been minor changes to the structure of certain sentences and improvements with the vocabulary used.]
> 
> Chapter Length without additional information is 833 words.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph thinking to themself [** _italicized_ **].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]  
** Underlining is an emphasis on a word. ****[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]****

** ________________________________________ **

**Previously:** [Hanji POV]

I quieted down as he glared at me for a few more seconds.  With an exasperated huff, he finally relented.

"Alright, what do you want me to answer first?"

** ________________________________________ **

[Erwin POV]

I had noticed earlier in the night how Levi seemed to enjoy talking to the person he has been corresponding with through his phone. Considering Levi doesn't really enjoy talking to anyone, even (us) his closest friends, it seemed reasonable to assume that they were close. Well, as close as anyone can get with Levi anyway. Naturally this made me curious toward the nature of their relationship; so before Hanji had a chance to start shooting off questions again I decided intervene.

"Is this person a good friend of yours?"

Levi removes his attention from Hanji and instead turns to face me.  The stare he pierced me with during those few moments was incredibly unnerving, but I was far too interested in his response to relent.

"We were, in the past."

I frowned and furrowed my (very large) eyebrows, _"That doesn't make sense with the way he acted while the both of them were texting."_

"What happened that caused your friendship to end?"

"Feelings changed," he stated simply. "We decided to move on and forward. Naturally, our friendship was left behind."

My frown deepened and I shot a quick glance over at Hanji and Mike only to see them do the same. Confusion was quite obviously plastered across each of our expressions. Although, Petra seemed to be just coming out of her daze. I returned my attention to Levi, hoping that I would find some type of answer hidden in his body language; but all I see is him looking down at his nails with a bored expression. _"Well, it looks like he won't be going into any details; and honestly, I can’t really say I expected him to."_

[Levi POV]

I have to admit, it was immensely enjoyable to watch them desperately grasping for answers. The evident perplexion displayed across each of their expressions is practically a work of art, each piece something to be admired and treasured. _"I wonder if they honestly think I’m daft enough to not notice the way they continuously glance at each other?"_ I only just stop myself from smirking. Looking down at my nails, I place an uninterested expression upon my face once again. _"You all make it far too easy." _Of course, nothing I have been telling them was a lie; but then again, it wasn't the complete truth either. Not that any of these imbeciles need to know the truth. Moreover, what's the harm in leaving out a few (quite a lot of) unimportant (fairly essential) details?

[Petra POV]

I was still somewhat overwhelmed from Levi's earlier questioning, and I wasn't really paying attention to the previous conversation he had with Erwin, but I needed to know if what we’ve had these past few years was real or nothing but a fantasy. I couldn't have all the love and work I put into our relationship (*cough* friendship *cough*) these past few years reduced to nothing.

"So, is this person your girlfriend?" I asked calmly (timidly).

He didn't even glance up before answering.

"No, next question."

The relief I feel with that blunt answer is unexplainable, but also short lived. I gave a soft sigh, _"Yes! Now I just need him to say the same for my next question and he's mine forever!"_

I cleared my throat softly before deciding to just blurt out what I wanted to ask.

"Is the person your boyfriend then?"

"Nope.  Now, does anyone have any interesting questions?"

Erwin took that as his cue to ask some more questions, but I completely zoned out after he gave me his answer. _"I knew it!  There was nothing to worry about!"_ I couldn’t prevent myself from grinning broadly while gazing down at my lap, repeating his reply over and over in my mind. _"Now I just need to confront him on where our relationship stands so that nothing of this sort happens again in the future."_ I come out of my thoughts and immediately look over at Levi.  No time like the present to ask him if we could have a talk.

"Levi could I talk to you f-"

However, before I could finish my sentence I was cut off. I gaze over at the hallway leading to the front door, only to hear the noise again a moment later.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Seeing movement from the corner of my eye, I turn my head in its direction and see Levi standing up to answer the door.  With practiced ease, Levi kicks Hanji's legs out from under them before they could continue with their plan to follow him. After Levi steps over Hanji’s ungracefully sprawled body, he enters the hall where I can hear the distinct sound of the locks being undone and the door swung open. Unfortunately I can't see into the hall, since the couch is blocking my view, so I can't see who it is at the door.  Despite this, I am able to hear Levi and the new arrival exchanging a strange set of greetings.

"Tsk, dumb brat took you long enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NEW A/N 05/17/2018: To all of you re-readers: In case the A/N after this isn't familiar or is missing information you remember, it's because I decided to delete the old incredibly long, and now irrelevant, parts of the original A/N.]
> 
> [Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	4. "Tsk, Dumb Brat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a glimpse of Levi's mysterious friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to his/herself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]**

 

**Previously:** [Petra POV]

I couldn’t see into the hall since the couch was blocking my view so I didn’t see who was at the door but I could hear Levi speaking.

“Tsk, dumb brat took you long enough.”

* * *

 

[Hanji POV]

After I was knocked down Mike and Erwin helped me back up while Levi went to answer the door. I could hear him speaking and I wanted to go after him but rather than try direct confrontation again I thought I would be able to get more information about our little _“hehe”_ Levi and his friend through observation. So I decided to go stealthy and peek around the side of the couch cushion so I could see them in the hallway. _“Oh wow,”_ I gasp slightly, _“what a beautiful subject.”_ The boy I saw when Levi answered the door didn’t seem anything to remarkable, until I saw his eyes. _“Such a beautiful turquoise,”_ I mused, _“and it goes perfect with Levi’s beautiful silver.”_ I giggled, _“ Oh I can’t wait to see where the night goes next.”_

 

[Petra POV]

While trying to hear more of Levi’s conversation I heard giggling and looked over to see Hanji looking around the side of the couch cushion. I crawled over and peeked around her/him to see why she/he was laughing. I didn’t understand why she was giggling since standing there was an average looking young man. He didn’t seem to have anything remarkable about him. _“Hmmm,”_ I pondered, _“I wonder if he can help me with confronting Levi?”_

With that thought in mind I prepared to stand up when I heard Hanji gasp unnaturally loud and quickly looked around the corner of the couch to see Levi had grabbed the boy by his collar and was kissing him dead on the lips. _“What?”_ That was my only thought as I sat there in disbelief with my eyes blown wide and Hanji giggling uncontrollably to the side of me.

 

[Levi POV]

_“Tsk, that brat taking his time on getting here while I have to answer all those idiots’ stupid questions and then having the nerve to smirk at me when I answer the door.”_ Just as he was about to say something I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him (down) into a kiss. When I pulled away a few moments after his lips were parted and he had a slight dazed expression on his face. I gave him a small smirk while opening the door a bit more for him while he slowly entered. _“That look fits him far better,”_ I thought smugly, _“how I love turning him from a cocky brat into a_ (cute) _mess.”_

After he entered I locked the door and when I turned back around to exit the hallway I saw he had paused and was staring at something. I walked over and found a pale Petra and cackling Hanji not so discreetly spying on us from around the side of the couch. Mike and Erwin were sitting a few feet away watching them curiously since they couldn’t see past the couch from their spot on the floor.

I brush past Eren to flick Petra in the forehead and smack Hanji on the back of the head before resuming my previous seat on the floor. I gesture Eren over and he comes to sit by me and lean lightly against my side. After he’s settled I look back to the others to see they have all returned to their seats and are staring at us strangely.

I give them all a glare, “Well, are you just gonna sit there and look stupid or are we going to get on with this dumb party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Okay so the funeral was today and it was really depressing and I needed something to lift my spirits. This should have been written on Monday but I was really stressed so it didn't get done and even if I'm stressed and sad you guys deserve a chapter and your comments always cheer me up anyway so I figured the sooner this is out the better for everyone. *Sigh* I really hate funeral Fridays (Pretend it's not Wednesday and say it's still Tuesday since that's when I started writing this then completely disregard that it's Tuesday and say it's Friday so it sounds better). I would also like to say sorry for if my writing is worse than usual since I'm having trouble concentrating. Anyway I wanted to say thank you to all who have read, bookmarked, kudosed, and commented on my story. It really means a lot to know you enjoy, tolerate, or even hate my story. I just like to know it’s been seen and that whether it’s great or horrible you all took the chance to read it. I know there isn’t much I can do to show my thanks but I like to look at anyone who has bookmarked, kudosed, or commented on my story accounts and look at their works and such as a way to show appreciation. I’m glad I did to because you all are amazing and a lot more talented than me so it’s nice to know I could share my own work with you and get the chance to read such amazing things. Unfortunately I can’t see everyone who has viewed my story so I’m sorry to people who don’t have account’s or just don’t want to comment or something because I don’t have a way to repay you for giving my story your time. So I guess the main point of this unnecessarily long AN is thank you and sorry. Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	5. About time we learn your name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
 **[My thoughts]**  
 _"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]**

 

Previously: [Levi POV]

I brush past Eren to flick Petra in the forehead and smack Hanji on the back of the head before resuming my previous seat on the floor. I gesture Eren over and he comes to sit by me and lean lightly against my side. After he’s settled I look back to the others to see they have all returned to their seats and are staring at us strangely.

I give them all a glare, “Well, are you just gonna sit there and look stupid or are we going to get on with this dumb party?”

* * *

 

[Erwin POV]

After we had all settled on the floor and Levi prompted us to get on with the evening I reached over to the coffee table to grab some of the games we had placed there earlier in the night. From the pile of games we had chosen to play The Game of LIFE®. I pulled out the board and started to set it up while Mike sorted through the cards and Hanji organized the money. While we did this I decided to try and get a bit more information out of Levi.

“So Levi, are you going to introduce us to your friend or are you just going to leave us wondering what his name is all night?”

I looked up from the board briefly when I heard him huff to see him rolling his eyes while placing an arm around his friend. I rose an eyebrow slightly at that but didn’t question him before I returned to my task. He seemed a lot more relaxed and expressive sitting next to his friend in the few minutes he has been here than he had the whole night before he arrived. Even that quick eye roll and nonchalant arm placing had probably been half of the total amount of emotion he has shown tonight. Of course, this only made me more curious to know about their relationship. Luckily now that his friend has arrived Levi seems more willing to talk rather than toy with us.

“His name is dumb brat if it wasn’t already obvious when you were eavesdropping on our conversation at the door.”

I paused placing the last piece on the board and looked up at him. _“Or perhaps he’s not done toying with us yet. Wait,”_ my eyes widened slightly, _“was that supposed to be a joke? Levi… joking?”_ I watched as “brat” gave him an annoyed look before elbowing him in the side. Levi’s only response was a smirk as he pulled the boy a bit closer. Their exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the others either as they all had looked up and at Levi after I voiced my question. Going by the expressions on their faces I can see they’re just as bewildered as me. Petra was looking particularly bothered while Hanji looks like their about to explode with questions. When I looked over at Mike, he just had an understanding expression on his face. _“Hmmm, maybe I should ask him about that later.”_

 

[Mike POV]

I knew it as soon as they sat down across from me. If their actions weren’t making it obvious enough even with how few there has been in the short amount of time we’ve sat here, then their smell definitely did. Though I suppose the others confusion is understandable considering they can’t smell what I can. Or rather, they can’t smell what I can’t. That being the scent of our new guest. When walking past me to take his place beside Levi I smelt nothing. I suppose if I’m being specific, I smelt nothing distinct. Each person has a distinct smell on them. People who live together or are constantly together tend to have similar scents do to their scents mingling during contact or being/living in the same environment. When they walked past all I got was the scent I am already familiarized with on Levi. Only it was stronger because it is coming from the both of them. All of that being said it was easy to see (smell) this wasn’t just a friendship. Though I suppose Levi already told us of that earlier. That only leaves the question of what are they in regards to the only options that are left? _“No matter, one of the others will get it out of him before the night is over anyway and if they don’t I’ll be sure to sniff them out before the party’s ended.”_ **[Sorry to hardcore Mike fans but I have no idea how to write as him so this is probably not a good view of him. Even though I don’t know how to be him I knew he needed at least one POV so please forgive me for whatever this ↑ is.]**

 

[Hanji POV]

I quickly finished organizing the money after Levi’s answer to Erwin so I could properly pay attention to their conversation. Good thing I did or else I wouldn’t have seen their playful exchange. It only made me more interested in learning about the two when Levi didn’t punch the kid in the face after he was elbowed and instead pulled him closer. _“How sweet,”_ I grinned, _“my little Levi has learned how to make a friend all on his own. Ooh, he just makes me so proud.”_

When Levi finally turned away from “brat” and back to us he seemed to have just noticed how intently we were all watching them. So of course that lead to him getting his grumpy face back in place _“Hehe, rhymes, hehe”_ before he answered anymore of our inevitable questions. Just as I was getting ready to ask those inevitable questions “brat”, who didn’t seem to mind the looks we were giving him, decided to properly introduce himself.

“Don’t listen to the old man it seems his memory is failing him again,” he joked, “my names Eren Jaeger. Well…for now anyway,” he mumbled the last bit while quickly glancing at Levi, “now let me see if I can figure out who you all are from what he’s told me.”

He looked around at us all and studied us swiftly before his eyes stopped on Erwin when brief recognition shone through his eyes.

He snapped his fingers before pointing at Erwin, “You must be eyebrows aka Erwin.” I laughed at that along with everyone else besides Levi who decided he was too good for laughing and chuckled lightly. He looked around again before he paused once more and pointed his finger at Mike, “If he’s eyebrows you must be smelly aka Mike.”

_“Haha, I like this kid. He’s so much more fun than the grumpy gramps he’s sitting with.”_ We all laughed again before he turned and pointed at me. It only took him a few seconds figure out who I am before he said, “Oh duh, your four eyes aka Hanji!” I grinned and sat up proudly while he turned to smirk at Levi before saying, “Levi talks about you the most and how much he enjoys your company. Always going on about how enlightening your talks about titans are and how he would love to hear about them more often.”

This, for some reason, caused Levi to glare harshly at Eren. Eren didn’t seem deterred though considering he just rolled his eyes and leaned (down) to kiss Levi on the cheek. Though that was interesting I wasn’t paying much attention to it because I was too busy talking (rambling) to Levi about the new information my studies had discovered.

 

[Petra POV]

While everyone else was laughing and staring interestingly at Eren and Levi I was finishing up setting the game. I placed the colored cars and people in front of each of us and divided the money. I had still been paying attention to the conversation of course and I saw Eren kiss Levi on the cheek but I decided to occupy myself with the game before I shoved a LIFE tile up Eren’s nose for touching my Levi. I figured if I was to do that it would probably lose me some points with Levi given how close they seem. _“Humph, thinking he can touch and act so casually with my Levi,”_ I mentally grumbled, _“well when I have Levi kissing and cuddling with me by the end of the night he’ll see just who Levi belongs with.”_ As I was thinking this I was shocked out of my thoughts, Hanji from her rambling, by the words Eren spoke next.

“Last but not least you must be the “girlfriend” aka Petra.”

I was too shocked to properly notice the way he said girlfriend but all that really matters was the fact that he said it. _“Levi told him I’m his girlfriend,”_ I thought dazedly, _“I knew I liked Eren for some reason.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ok so first I would like to say my LIFE game is absolutely ancient so if the rules and the board have changed and I don’t make any sense when they play it next chapter I am sorry. Second I would like to thank you guys for understanding how I was feeling and for being supportive of me. I tried to make this chapter really good since I didn’t update last week and I think it came out pretty well aside from Mikes POV. Third I have to babysit my grandma for 10 days strait next week so as a warning if I can update it will probably be a short chapter. Fourth I would like to thank the person (I know your name but I’m not sure if you’d want me to say) who told me saying she/he and his/her for Hanji was sort of annoying and that I probably should have just chosen one and not both because I thought the same thing and tried doing the them/their thing but kept failing at it. You motivated me to try again and even though I think I only said it once in this chapter I believe it made my story a ton less annoying so I might go back and try harder and fix that on the old chapters as well. Fifth this has nothing to do with the story but does anyone else have a generic fangirl/boy voice they read authors notes and summaries in or is it just me? I knew I did it with other authors works but when I was reading over this AN to make sure I was using proper grammar and stuff I noticed I was doing it with my own works so I decided to ask if I’m the only one who does it. Anyway, please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
>  
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	6. Let the games begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play The Game of LIFE and it sends Petra into a whole other level of denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]**

**New: {Time Skip} [An example would be in Hanji's POV in the seventh chapter.]  
**

**[Ok, so here is a quick explanation on how to play The Game of LIFE** **®: In my ancient game I have here at home the goal is to have earned the most money when you reach the end of the board.  As you play you experience your journey in life from college (if you choose to take that path) to retirement.  As you play you go through things as you might in real life such as having kids, buying houses, and paying taxes.  When you start you have to choose a path to take.  One would be getting a career the other is going to college and then getting a career.  The different paths have different choices to take in life.  You are given a colored car to represent you and a small peg that you stick in the car to represent yourself (blue: boys and pink: girls).  I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know for now.]**

**[This is the arrangement of them when they play the game.]**

**_ _ _ _ Petra Hanji**  
**Mike _ _ LIFE _ _ Erwin**  
**_ _ _ _ _ Board _ _ _ _**  
**_ _ _ _ Eren Levi _ _ _ _**

**Previously:** [Petra POV]

“Last but not least you must be the “girlfriend” aka Petra.”

I was too shocked to properly notice the way he said girlfriend but all that really matters was the fact that he said it. _“Levi told him I’m his girlfriend,”_ I thought dazedly, _“I knew I liked Eren for some reason.”_

* * *

[Levi POV]

_“Of course the dumb brat just had to go and mention that to Petra didn’t he.”_ I turned my face to the side and gave him one of my more severe glares. _“It’s not like I don’t have to deal with her incessant pining every day of my life or anything.”_ Then the brat just decided to look even more amused and pleased with himself after noticing my glare. This did nothing to help my mood on the double subject of our conversation but the quiet yelp he made, which will no doubt be denied later, when I used the arm I had around his waist to pinch his side did manage to state my frustrations for the moment. _“I don’t understand what point he is trying to make. He knows I’ll tell them at some point he doesn’t have to keep pushing it. If anything it will just make me that much more stubborn to do so considering it’s not exactly good news nor under good circumstances.”_ That moment however, did not last very long after my last thought when I looked up to see Petra looking at me as if every question she’s ever had about the universe had been answered and it resulted in her being granted her deepest desires. But, being who I am, I wasn’t (was highly) disgruntled or in discomfort in the slightest.

I chose to ignore her and return my attention to the board game in front of us. I wasn’t paying attention to it much but I did note it was set up and ready for us to play when ready. _“I have to admit he is being quite subtle about it and I doubt the others realized our conversation has had a double meaning to it. Then again, I did teach him everything he knows about subtlety so he’s bound to have at least learned something,”_ I sighed, _“no matter I’ll deal with it later. For now I just need to worry about getting this game over and done with.”_

“If we’re all done with the introductions and making friends with each other I’d like start the game and beat all you sorry and pathetic human beings - along with whatever Hanji is - to a rich retirement.”

 

[Hanji POV]

After Levi called all of our attentions back to the game set up in front of us we took turns spinning the wheel to see who went first. Erwin went first and got a two with Mike going after him and getting a seven. Levi got a nine while Eren got a three. When Petra and I went we each got a four so that meant Levi got to go first. He picked up his green car, placed a blue peg in the front left hole, and placed it on the career path before taking his turn. Before spinning he grabbed a career and salary card and then spun the wheel getting a five. He moved ahead and earned a LIFE tile. Each of our turns was something like this aside from Eren and Petra who both chose the college path so they don’t have career or salary cards yet. As the game went there was Paydays, Taxes, a ski trip, a broken leg, and Eren and Petra graduated and got careers to pay off their loans.

**[The order of their turns along with their car colors: Levi (Green), Eren (Red), Mike (Blue), Petra (Purple), Hanji (Yellow), and Erwin (White). Mike has also been made banker.]**

While playing I had been having a discussion with Erwin and Mike about the probabilities of using genetic mutation on human volunteers as a way of seeing if there was a way to create titans or humans with titan traits/abilities and how well the gene would be excepted depending on the willingness of the patient when a comment Eren made to Levi caught my attention. I had been confused about what they were talking about since I was so wrapped up in explain how the gene might work but after a quick glance at the board I understood.

“Oh Levi,” I said while laughing, “I hate to be whatever poor soul you tricked into that!”

 

[Petra POV]

We had all been playing and chatting with one another but I was keeping mostly to myself. I occasionally added a comment to one of the conversations happening on either side of me. I couldn’t really convince myself to contribute much though. I was just too happy that Levi and my relationship issues had all been cleared up. I tried not to stare at him for too long and only give him short glances but there was nothing I could do to wipe the large smile off my lips. I thought there was nothing that could ruin my mood after finding out I’m his girlfriend.

“Awe Levi,” fake sniffling, “of course I’ll marry you!”

I whipped my eyes away from Levi’s face to look at Eren who had been the one to make the comment. He was partially turned and had his arms circling around Levis waist while crying fake tears of joy onto his shoulder. _“What did I miss?”_ I looked around at the others to see if maybe I had heard wrong but judging by the looks on their faces I did not. I saw Hanji glance at the board and the confused expression was instantly wiped off her face and replaced with an unnervingly large grin.

“Oh Levi,” Hanji said while laughing, “I hate to be whatever poor soul you tricked into that!” They snorted, “Though by the sound of things it seems it was Eren!”

Still confused I looked down at the board and a relieved smile makes its way onto my face. _“Thank goodness, Eren was just making a joke. Now I just need to stop being so jumpy.”_ While I had been admiring (Gawking at) Levi he had moved ahead on the board and reached the stop sign that says “Get Married”. After seeing this I reached over to pull a pink peg from the pile to hand to Levi but before I could grab one Eren leans across me and grabs a blue peg. He holds it out to Levi with a raised eyebrow and a smirk while waiting for him to grab it. When Levi doesn’t take it from him and just keeps staring I reach over again to get a pink peg to hand to Levi but just as I was doing so he rolls his eyes before grabbing the peg and sticking it in the passenger side of his green car.

“Cheeky brat, why do I even put up with you?”

Eren snuggles further into Levi’s side before tilting his head up slightly and answering, “Because you love me of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Can I just say doctor’s appointments, school, and life for the reason I did not post the last three weeks and make everything better? No *Sigh* of course not. Ok then, be prepared for a long explanation. Well you all already know when I said last chapter that I would be gone 10 days (from the 27th of March to the 4th of April) babysitting my grandma so I couldn’t update so that’s one week. But the last two weeks I literally had something to do each day that took all day or nearly all day. There were checkups, eye appointments, dental cleanings, a few ER visits I went to for my sister, going with my mom for her leg nerve conduction thing, more babysitting (neighbors this time), I had to visit a neurologist and my heart doctor for medication to fix whatever weird juju has been making me pass out or go temporarily blind when I move a little too fast, and lots of school work. Saturday (9th) I wrote a little after I came home from babysitting but babies are difficult so it was only a little before I decided to just sleep until Sunday. Sunday (10th) I wrote a bit as well but that was before my family left to go visit my grandma for the day. Let me tell you Sunday was one of the most stressful days I’ve had in awhile. It was all great until my uncle started being disrespectful and threatening my mom. Let’s just say that ended with my mom (who is 5’2”) punching my uncle (he is 6’3”) so hard he almost falls over. He had her backed into a corner and he wouldn’t move even with me stepping between them trying to get the attention away from my mom. My grandma came over and was getting ready to call the cops when my mom threw the punch and he backed off. Later after he left everyone came up and congratulated me on standing up to him for my mom because I am an incredibly shy person and am not very vocal. (Writing on here is what I’m doing to try and fix that which is why even if I read all the comments I only reply if there is a question because I feel too awkward.) Anyway I seriously despise my uncle. It says a lot about a person when the nicest memory you have of them is from the last Christmas when they got so drunk they started to congratulate you on your skill with closing the lid of the box you were holding. Anyway, we got home late that evening and I spent time with my dad and brother doing bonding things. Monday (11th) through now I had a lot of school work. Since I didn’t update in the last three weeks I am going to do an update on Friday as well. This chapter would have been out Wednesday morning but I wanted to make sure I had the two chapters written before I promised it and then had something come up that prevents it from being posted. So now that that is done being explained I would like to ask if you would please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	7. "Our son will not be the next Dark Lord!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit... intense I guess you could say, between Levi and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]  
{Time Skip} [An example would be in Hanji's POV in the seventh chapter.]**

**Previously:** [Petra POV]

“Cheeky brat, why do I even put up with you?”

Eren snuggles further into Levi’s side before tilting his head up slightly and answering, “Because you love me of course.”

* * *

 

[Petra POV]

_“Well that’s… concerning.”_   I decide not to let the conversation get to me no matter how nervous and uncomfortable it made me feel.  I tried but I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that I was missing something to go away.  _“Eren said I’m Levi’s girlfriend himself and Levi hasn’t said anything to deny it so there is nothing to worry about.”_   I took a calming breath, _“They’re just really good friends and as Levi’s girlfriend I need to respect that.”_ After my mental pep talk I returned my attention to the board

“Haha guys, now let’s keep the game going it’s your spin Eren.”

 

[Hanji POV]

After Petra’s comment we resumed playing the game.  I have to admit I was a bit disappointed when she stopped their conversation.  After all its not everyday Levi has a friend over, is joking around with said friend, and gets said friend to marry him whether it’s platonic or not!  The game continued on rather uneventfully with each of us continuing to take our turns.  The only thing that showed a little interest was when Eren reached the “Get Married” stop sign.  He shot Levi a purposeful look, one that I will surely have to investigate later, before reaching over Petra and grabbing a blue peg to stick in the passenger seat of his red car.

**{Halfway through the game later…}**

About halfway through the game is when things started to get interesting again.  I’m not exactly sure who started the conversation first but I do know that it started when Eren’s red car landed on the “Have a Baby” space.

“Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby or have you always been this stupid,” Levi ranted, “I am not, under any circumstances, naming my child after a dark lord!”

“Where did you even get that from,” Eren shouted, “all I said was Tom would be a cute name before you went psycho!  Did your mom drop you on your head!?”

“Never had the chance she died before she could!”

“Well whatever, it’s not like you’re coming up with anything better!”

Levi scoffed before answering, “Damien, Adrian, Kai, Colt, Hunter, Raymond, Damon, Parker, Josiah, Castellus, Kane, Drak-”

“Ugh, your unbelievable why can’t I just s-”

“Unbelievable, thank you I do try and you can’t just say that or suggest that when the name of our children will be part of what dictates our child’s,” he holds up the blue peg for emphases, “success in life!  A stupid name means a terrible future.  Just look at your friend Jean he grew up to look like a horse.  Though I’m sure what end of the horse can be debated.”

“Why are we even talking about Jean right now all I wanted was to name our son!”

Petra, Erwin, Mike, and I were just sitting and watching as they argued.  Mike was looking like this argument had just confirmed a suspicion he had.  Petra’s facial expressions were shifting between annoyed, amused, and concerned.  Erwin looked like he wanted to intervene but wasn’t sure if he should and I was just enjoying the show.  _“I don’t believe Levi has ever been this animated before_ **[Heh, puns, hee hee.  I’ve been waiting to use that saying.]**.  _I wonder if they are always like this with each other.”_ I watched as Eren took the blue peg from Levi’s hand and threw it across the room after another one of Levi’s comments (insults).  Levi just stared after his “son” as he was thrown across the room before slowly turning back to look (up) at Eren.  There wasn’t any warning before he lunged forward and tackled Eren to the ground.  I tried cheering for Eren to motivate him into winning but we all knew what the outcome would be.  Surely enough, not even five minutes later, there’s a defeated and still angry Eren laying pinned and panting to the ground with a triumphant and smug looking Levi leaning over him.  Eren’s defeated look didn’t stay long before it was replaced by determination as he tried to wriggle free.

_“Eren dear, that’s never gonna work,”_ I giggled.  Levi just stayed in place sitting on top of him with an increasingly growing amused expression.  _“They’re so cute together,”_ I couldn’t help but mentally squeal.  Eren’s determined expression was quickly turning into a pout and next thing you know he’s laying on the ground whining.

“Levi you always do this,” he cried (not literally), “get off I want to get up.”

Levi raised one of his thin brows before replying, “You weren’t complaining last time and I do believe I won the argument then as well.”

Eren’s face went the most beautiful shade of red at that comment and he once again started to try and get free.

“Why are you always so mean to me?”

Levi smirked before leaning down to whisper something in Eren’s ear which made him turn a darker shade of red than I thought was possible.

Through all of their interactions there was really only one thing that kept running through my mind.  I couldn’t help thinking it and I doubt a single one of my watching comrades wasn’t thinking it as well. _“There just so cute together,”_ before Levi fully pulled away from his ear he stopped to give Eren a kiss on the cheek.  _“Well, I defiantly ship it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I apologize to anyone named Tom or Jean. I actually quite like both of those names. I would also like to apologize for the reference but it just sort of happened. I had wanted a scene where they started joking about baby names but the argument happened instead and I have to say I honestly like it better than my original thought. The chapter had actually ended when Eren said “Why are we even talking about Jean right now all I wanted was to name our son!” but when I was going to post it i realized it needed more so I hope it all flows nicely together. I also know Petra’s reaction is a giant let down but I didn’t want her to explode quite yet so I hope the argument scene made up for it. Any who if you guys/gals would please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything, it would be greatly appreciated.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	8. "Well that's... that um... yeah." (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]  
{Time Skip} [An example would be in Hanji's POV in the seventh chapter.]**

**Previously:** [Hanji POV]

Through all of their interactions there was really only one thing that kept running through my mind.  I couldn’t help thinking it and I doubt a single one of my watching comrades wasn’t thinking it as well. _“There just so cute together,”_ before Levi fully pulled away from his ear he stopped to give Eren a kiss on the cheek.  _“Well, I defiantly ship it.”_

* * *

 

[Petra POV]

 _“Hugging… kissing… straddling… I’m starting wonder if I should be getting suspicious.”_  I frowned, _“do I even have the right to be suspicious?  A girlfriend is supposed to be supportive of their partner, especially when it comes to their partner’s friends, right?  So even if I didn’t particularly like how Eren acts with Levi I would have to be supportive.  Besides, Levi has never been this open with us before.”_   This thought caused me to pause for a moment, _“I don’t believe he’s ever been this expressive, let alone happy, when spending time with me and the others at any time before tonight.  Maybe even with anyone else altogether either, other than Eren obviously.”_

I came out of my thoughts when Mike nudged me to let me know it was my turn.  I took my turn and then I looked up at Levi and Eren. I watched them as the others took their turns.  Any evidence of the fight that had occurred earlier was nowhere to be found.  Levi was sitting with his body turned slightly to the side so his legs could be crossed but out of the way of the board and Eren was curled up in his side, there was no empty space between them.  Eren had his legs pulled up near his chest but because of the way his body was positioned they partially rested in Levi’s lap.  He kept turning his head to whisper things in Levi’s ear but the only responses Eren would get back were small little upturns at the sides of Levi’s mouth.  At some point after the fight had ended, Levi’s arm had been placed back and was wrapped around Eren’s waist and he would occasionally rub his hand up and down his side.

As I took notice of all of these things I came to realize that I was missing some vital piece of information involving those two.  _“If I am truly Levi’s girlfriend then I should know the what, when, where, and who that comes with everything that happens in his life.  If for some unfathomable reason we are not actually in a relationship and I am being messed around with then I will, under any and all circumstances, learn any and everything about this situation and their relationship.”_

I returned my attention back to the board just as it became my turn again.  With a final glance at Levi and Eren I steeled my determination.  _“The nights not over yet boys,”_ I moved my game piece ahead, _“and I will have gotten to the bottom of this before it is over.”_

 

**{Near the end of the game later…}**

[Erwin POV]

We were nearing the end of the game and the joking and banter that had been thrown around had ceased a short time ago.  Levi was in the lead with the rest of us closely following **[Levi (1), Erwin (2), Eren (3), Petra (4), Mike (5), and Hanji (6)]**.  Of course, making it to the end didn’t matter as much as counting all of the game money you have earned to see who won and became the richest when having reached the retirement place that was at the end of the board.

I had to admit I was quite glad when the argument had resolved itself.  While it didn’t look like anyone was in any particular danger Levi can be quite unpredictable.  He is usually ending fights by putting others in the hospital not by giving them a kiss on the cheek.  Not to mention this is the first time we’ve had Eren to join us and I wasn’t sure how he would react. 

_“I wonder if they fight like that all the time?”_

 

[Hanji POV]

The game was almost finished but I wasn’t paying much attention as it was obvious I would be in debt by the time I reached the end of the board.  So rather than concentrate on that I kept thinking of Levi and Eren’s relationship.  _“It’s quite obvious they’re closer than regular friends from the kissing, cuddling, and flirty comments but I’m not sure of the extent of their relationship and it’s starting to drive me crazy.”_

As I watched them I suddenly came to a realization.  _“Perhaps that is why he always refuses to say he is friends with us?  He doesn’t want to be on the same level of familiarity he is with Eren with the rest of us.  Hmmm, I will have to ask him about that later… but first let’s finish this game it must have been dragging on for at least two chapters already.”_

 

[Eren POV]

As the game was coming to a close I stopped to think about the true reason I agreed to come here tonight.  While I have been waiting for the chance to get to meet Levi’s friends, that is not my only reason for coming.  _“I wonder if he is ever going to tell them,”_ I moved my game piece ahead while watching him from my peripheral vision, _“he says the only reason he hasn’t yet is because he had never introduced me to his friends before but that argument is now invalid so I can’t help but wonder the true reason.”_

The others have finished their last turns and we all tally up our money.  Not surprisingly Levi wins, having earned the most money, with the rest of us placing as follows: Erwin, Mike, me, Petra, and Hanji in last.  When the others start to clean up and discuss what we will be doing next I turned to Levi and quietly tell him I’m going to go find a bathroom.  When I did I locked the door and walked over to the mirror and paused, studying myself.  Though I have been enjoying myself in the short time I’ve been here and Levi’s friends are great my mind just keeps going back to the real reason I came.

I frowned at my reflection, _“He keeps telling me to be patient and that he will tell them all eventually but I can’t help but wonder if the reason he hasn’t done so it yet is because he is ashamed of me.”_ I sigh and prepare myself to go back out, _“just calm down Eren it really wouldn’t be good for you to lose your temper.”_

I turn away from the sink and exit the bathroom.  As I’m walking down the hallway a bunch of noise catches my attention.  Walking faster, I make it to the end of the hallway and just as I’m about to enter the living room I’m stopped by one of the strangest scenes I’ve ever witnessed.

_“Huh, I really didn’t think Levi was that flexible.”_

**{Just after Eren leaves to use the restroom…}**

 

[Levi POV]

I watch as Eren walks away, off to find the bathroom.  When he makes it around the corner and out of my sight I turn my attention back to the others only to be met with blank stares and silence.  I hold their gaze steadily and wait for one of them to crack first and it doesn’t take long before Petra explodes (almost literally).

“Okay, what is going on,” she fumes, “you’re texting him all night, cuddling and-and kissing when he joins the party!  You say there is nothing going on. You said you’re not even friends!  But then you practically faun over him!  Then you finally admit I’m you girlfriend, the one thing I’ve been waiting for after all these years of being friends with you, but then you completely ignore my existence the rest of the night!  I’m absolutely through with you avoiding the topic or giving vague answers!  I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!

I just stared blankly at her as she glared at me, steadily turning a dark shade of red, while waiting for an answer.  When it became apparent to her that I wasn’t going to acknowledge any of her questions she slowly narrowed her eyes at me before speaking again.

“Fine, if you won’t answer my questions I’ll have to get the answers myself, “she gave a small unsettling smile, “and it just so happens that you currently possess the one object that could give me these answers.”

Not even a second after she finished speaking she lunged at me.  As I wasn’t expecting it I didn’t dodge in time and she managed to knock me to the floor.

“Hurry Hanji pin his arms down,” Petra shouted, “I need to get his phone!”

 

**{Present time/just as Eren reaches the end of the hallway…}**

 

[Eren POV]

The sight I met when I turned to exit the hallway will certainly be engraved into my memory.  Levi was laying on his back with Hanji sitting next to his head.  They were trying to pin his arms down but he had one of his legs raised with foot pressed to the side of their face pushing them back so he was just out of arms reach.  His other leg was laying on the ground in a normal position but it was being held down by Petra, who sat on it so he wouldn’t kick her, as she tried to get something out of his pants pocket.  He had one of her wrists in his hand and the other arm was swatting away her other hand each time it reached for his pocket.  All three of them were shouting about someone answering some questions or something.

I decided to pretend like I didn’t just see that happening for the moment and looked around the room for Erwin and Mike. It didn’t take me long to spot them standing off in a corner of the room discussing something while occasionally glancing at what was happening on the floor.  It looked like Erwin was asking Mike a question so I decided to not interrupt them and instead find out what this argument is about.

_“Hmm… why do I feel like interrupting this is a very bad idea?”_

 

[Hanji POV]

 _“This would be so much easier if he would stop struggling,”_ I thought as he pressed his foot harder into the side of my face.  I was broken out of my concentration on trying to reach Levi’s arms by a cautious voice coming from near the hall.

“Umm… so do you… uh… do this at all your parties or did you guys just discover some weird new fetish of yours?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I am so so sososo sorry for not updating or responding to your comments but I actually do have good reasons. I never really believed authors when they said so much starts happening when they start writing but I now believe it is a true curse to all fanfiction writers. Literally my life was eat, breath, read fics, and repeat with the occasional doctors visit and now that I have started writing so much has happened. I have been having a lot of medical and family issues these last few months and haven't been able to write for you guys nor read any of your amazing works.
> 
> A short summary of my health issues: My doctor finally diagnosed me and my disease is a blood disorder. Sadly, there is no cure and really the only thing that will help is tons of blood pressure meds and 6 days a week of vigorous physical therapy to keep my blood pressure high. The therapy isn't doing much good on my body though since I've ended up nearly passing out every time. It is also the reason for my spontaneous blindness so that's lovely (sarcasm).
> 
> A short summary of my family issues: While my medical issues are bad the main reason for my absence is my family issues. To put it bluntly my little sister was caught cutting and got sent to a mental hospital. The main problem was she wasn't with my family when she was caught she was with her mom. We wouldn't have even known about it if my mom didn't call her mom to ask what time we were to pick her up the next week. She had been there for 4 days already and it messed her up pretty bad and how couldn't it she's 12. Luckily we got her released and brought her home. I've been trying to be a supportive and generally better sister these past few months. It was actually her and me talking about Ereri/Riren (don't judge) when she mentioned my fanfic along with a few others and how she wanted them updated. The odds right? When I told her I was the author she demanded I update and that leads us to the present.
> 
> Why I haven't answered comments: I honestly just didn't know how to talk to you guys. I only responded to one person during the whole time I've been gone and I just felt so fake when I tried to sound happy. I do check my emails once a day so I did read all of your comments and will now be trying to respond to any questions you all have made. I will apologize now though because someone hacked my email a while ago and a bunch of your comments got deleted along with some of my other emails so I'm sorry.
> 
> I would now like to apologize if my writing is worse or anything. I've spent the week writing and finishing the fic but it was hard getting back in the mojo after being gone so long. I would also like to say sorry if the chapter doesn't flow well but because I'm an idiot I apparently never uploaded a chapter that I had written before I took a break and it has been sitting in my fic folder collecting digital dust this whole time. I sort of just slapped it onto the top of everything I wrote this week so I hope it doesn't sound weird. Anyway there is only one more chapter left and it will be posted tomorrow. Well, tomorrow for me I'm not sure about you guys. Any who, pretty please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything I would greatly appreciate it.]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	9. "Well that's... that um... yeah." (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has arrived!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]  
{Time Skip} [An example would be in Hanji's POV in the seventh chapter.]**

 

**Previously:** [Hanji POV]

 “Umm… so do you… uh… do this at all your parties or did you guys just discover some weird new fetish of yours?”

* * *

 

[Eren POV]

Remember when I said it felt like it was a really bad idea to interrupt them?  Well, it was a really bad idea.  I wasn’t even granted and answer before I was attacked out of nowhere by a rabid ginger monster.  We both hit the ground (quite painfully) and each of us were trying to get the upper hand by pinning the other to the floor.  Sadly, the strange beast happened to have super strength and beat be fairly easily.  After the disorientation faded I looked up to see the face of an angry Petra looming over me.  I looked around the room to see if I could find where the beast went but when I couldn’t I turned my attention back to Petra and gave her a pleasant smile and politely(ish) asked her why she was sitting upon me.  I, once again, wasn’t given a proper response and instead received narrowed eyes and a guttural growl that had me looking around the room see if the beast had returned.

“So Eren,” Petra said in an almost controlled voice, “I was just wondering about Levi and your relationship.  Levi never seems to give any straight answers so I thought perhaps you could help me understand better.”

_“I’m dead.  I’m so dead.  She sounds just like Mikasa when I’ve done something exceptionally stupid.”_   I quickly looked around the room to see if there was anyone who could help me.  Erwin and Mike had just disappeared down the hallway.  Probably to talk without being distracted by whatever Hanji and Levi were doing.  I don’t know when or how they managed to get one but at some point Hanji had acquired a gag and had it tightly wrap around Levi’s head.  It was doing a pretty good job of muffling his curses.  They also managed to handcuff him to the leg of the couch and was trying to hold his legs down and listen to Petra and my conversation at the same time.  _“I guess I will have to get out of this on my own.”_

“I know what you mean.  Levi can be quite evasive,” I said nonchalantly (very chalantly), “so I’d be happy to try and help answer any of your questions.  Though, could you perhaps, get off of me first?”

Apparently no one was going to listen to any of my questions today because she just gave me a very unsettling grin that reminded me a bit too much of the Cheshire cat before starting to ask her own questions.

“We asked Levi earlier about your guys’ friendship but he said you stopped being friends a while ago.  Is that true?”

 

[Petra POV]

I watched him closely as he answered my question.  There wasn’t even the slightest bit of hesitation before he answered.  Whether that was good or bad I would decide later.

“Oh yeah, it’s true.  We were really close friends but as time went on our friendship was sort of left behind.  I don’t regret it in the slightest though, and I don’t believe Levi does either.”

“So neither of you are friends anymore,” I pause trying to word my question carefully, “and you confirmed I am Levi’s girlfriend earlier, but you both act far too friendly to not be friends.  Unless, perhaps you are or where boyfriends?”

_“Ah ha, slight hesitation!”_

“Well I admit we were boyfriends as well in the past,” he answered slowly, “but, just as with our friendship, our relationship changed and we both thought it time that we left the boyfriend titles behind and instead move on.”

_“So they’re not friends and they’re not boyfriends either.  I really don’t know what else they could be.  Well… unless…no that’s crazy… but they could… maybe… you know what, I’ll stop that thought right there.”_   I look down at Eren and studied him.  As the minutes went by with me just staring and him growing increasingly uncomfortable I decided he had answered enough of my questions for the time being and released him.

I turned to Hanji and gave them the signal to release Levi’s legs and instead follow me to the kitchen.  I needed a second opinion on my speculation.

 

[Eren POV]

Without another word Petra got up off of me and signaled Hanji to follow her to the kitchen.  I turned my attention to Levi and saw him glaring in the direction of the kitchen.  I looked around and saw what looked like the key to the cuffs lying on the coffee table.  I grabbed it before making my way over and releasing him and removing his gag.   The first thing he did was use a few words so colorful they put a rainbow to shame and the second was turn to face me and question me on everything I had told Petra.  Apparently, he couldn’t hear over the sound of his cursing.  After telling him he released a sigh before leaning his back and head against the front of the couch and closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”  Was all he said which, naturally, left me slightly confused.

“Sorry for letting your crazy ‘girlfriend’ interrogate me, not telling your friends about the ‘thing’, or for disgracing our ‘son’?”

“All of the above.  Well, except the last one.  He stopped being my son the moment you used his birth to proclaim him a dark lord when you gave him that name.”

“You know what, I’m just gonna ignore that last sentence and if you’re so sorry why don’t you do something about it.  Why won’t you tell them anyway?”

I had to admit I was slightly nervous he would confirm my fears of him being ashamed of me but I knew deep down I was just being ‘a prissy insecure idiot’ to quote Jean when I asked him last week if socks with sandals was a good look for me.

He sighed once again, “It’s not that simple Eren.  If I tell them they will never stop the questions and the complaining and I’ll never get you to myself ever again because Hanji will kidnap you and use you for horrible experiments and then I’ll never be able make you make me tea in the morning and everything will be awful.”

_“Has Levi always sounded like a whiny teenager?  Nah, it’s probably just because the author is pmsing.  Anyway…”_

“If you won’t tell them I’m just gonna go home.  But first… MIKE, ERWIN, PETRA, AND HANJI COULD YOU ALL COME TO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!?”

Mike, Erwin, Petra, and Hanji returned to the living room rather quickly though they all looked slightly startled and a bit confused.  I gave them all my most dazzling smile before I started speaking, “So I know we’ve only known one another for about 2 hours but I wanted to tell you all that I think you are all amazing and I thank you for putting up with me this evening.  I’ve had a great time getting to know you all and I hope all our future encounters are just as pleasant.  Sadly, I have work tomorrow and it’s really late so I must be going.”

I turned away before any of them could question me.  After giving a very startled Levi a quick kiss on the cheek I made my way down the hallway but I paused just before I was about to open the door, “Oh, and please don’t keep my fiancé much longer.  I’d rather him not be any grumpier in the morning.”

I pulled open the door and made my way out of the building.  I was making my way to Armin’s and laughing while thinking about what all of their reactions would be, _“I hope Levi doesn’t get to mad at me but that was pretty hilarious.  I have to thank Armin; this was a great back up plan.”_

 

[Levi POV]

_“The brat just… he just… and then he left me here to deal with them alone?”_   I slowly turned my gaze from the hallway to my friends just as they did the same to me.

“Fiancé?”  They all questioned together.

“Yeah… I was going to tell you all sometime tonight.”

I slowly stood up from the floor and started inching my way around the couch and toward the hallway as they all continued to stare blankly at me. _“If I die, the brats going down with me… or maybe I’ll just haunt him my grave… hmmm…”_   Just as I reached the hall, they came out of there daze and advanced on me as one.  I did the logical thing and bolted down the hallway to the front door.  They were right on my heels but I managed to yank the door open and escape before they reached me.

Just before the door finished closing in their faces I yelled over my shoulder, “The weddings next Sunday at the Shiganshina chapel 10am till 2, you’re all invited but make sure you bring Hanji’s leash.  I can’t have her running rampant.”

I managed to get out of the building and sprint all the way home without turning to look back before I paused to take a few breaths and check make sure they didn’t follow.  I couldn’t have Hanji or Petra learning where I live.  After everything looked clear I let myself lean my back to the door, slouching and relaxing for a few seconds.

_“That dumb brat… all his fault… tsk.”_   I straightened up and pulled out my keys to unlock the door, _“Well at least that went better than I thought it would.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We are finally finished!!! I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for putting up with me! I'm sorry if the big reveal was disappointing but I had this amazing scene planned out in my head and when I went to write all inspiration left me. I finished this yesterday but I reread it today to try and make it a bit better and make sure it was good to post so I hope I succeeded. This whole fic is actually based off of a super weird aot/snk dream I had about 2 years ago so if you happened to enjoy it all you can thank my subconscious :) I am sorry if the ending doesn't live up to your expectations (as it didn't live up to mine) but I believe my story is good overall so hopefully that would make up for it. My sister is now currently looking over my shoulder telling me its fine and to stop being stupid and post already so she can read it properly so I guess I will and this is goodbye for now. Love you guys :D]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	10. Thinking is not good for your health...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lair and here's a chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

"Conversation"  
**[My thoughts]**  
_"Character thoughts"_ **[Since the characters are narrating their own POV whenever they have a thought that is not directed at the reader and is purely for the story it will be italicized. Examples would be Levi in the first paragraph of chapter one narrating for the reader [not italicized] and Hanji in the sixth paragraph of the first chapter thinking to theirself [italicized].]**  
(What they are actually doing or thinking) **[An example would be the second sentence of the first paragraph chapter one where Levi narrated going willingly but in reality he was annoyed by Hanji until he gave in.]**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word **[An example would be Levi's first POV in the second chapter where he is stressing the word much.]  
{Time Skip} [An example would be in Hanji's POV in the seventh chapter.]**

 

**[Their POV’s take place at different times but I tried to place them in the order of the occurring events.  I hope I don’t confuse you guys…]**

 

**Previously:** [Levi POV]

_“That dumb brat… all his fault… tsk.”_   I straightened up and pulled out my keys to unlock the door, _“Well at least that went better than I thought it would.”_

* * *

 

[Mike POV]

_“Fiancé.... well I can’t say I’m surprised.”_  I stopped as the rest of the others proceeded to chase after Levi as he ran down the hall and turned, making my way into the apartment adjacent of Hanji’s which happened to belong to me.  _“It was pretty obvious.  Kissing, hugging, Levi smiling, not to mention they practically reeked of each other.  Though, I do suppose the others don’t have sensible enough noses to be able to detect that.”_

I locked my door and made my way towards my bedroom.  I entered, flipped the light on, and then walked over to my closet.  I quickly surveyed its contents before frowning.  _“What would I wear to Levi’s wedding?  It’s expensive to get a suit made with such a short deadline.”_ I paused when the answer came to mind and smirked.  _“Engaged, well Erwin I do believe I won the little bet we made during the party and I think I know just what you can get me as my prize.”_

 

[Petra POV]

_“Fi-Fiancé... Fiancé... FIANCÉ!  LEVI HAS A FIANCÉ AND IT ISN'T ME!?  HOW COULD HE DO THIS?  WHY-why would he do this?  Wha-what did I do wrong?”_  I turned away from the others who were still standing on the curb looking around for which direction Levi ran off to and started making my way home unnoticed.  My home was only about a block away but it felt like an eternity with all the horrible thoughts and emotions I had swirling around inside of me.

_“I've always been there for him.  I've always supported him.  He's never even mentioned Eren before tonight.  Not even in passing.  I've known him for years, put so much into our relationship.  Did I not try hard enough?  Am I not good enough?_  I’d made it home and managed to put a stop to the thoughts long enough to pull my key out and unlock the door.  I opened the door and headed straight to the couch, where I collapsed onto it.  I laid an arm over my eyes in an unconscious and useless attempted to shield them from the truth.  With a heavy sigh I decided to finally face the facts.

_“I have to admit they're really good together, even if I only saw a few of their interactions tonight.  I love Levi... loved Levi and all I really want is for him to be happy.  I had hoped I would be the one to grant him that happiness, as he does for me but I guess I now understand I was being selfish.”_

I suddenly sat up when a thought came to mind and let a small, sly smile settle on my face. _“So... the weddings next Sunday huh... well as the saying goes 'first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage' and if I can't be included in the love nor the marriage I will be included in the baby.  As the mother?  No, definitely not.  Aunty Petra however... well... I quite like the sound of that...”_

 

[Erwin POV]

I stood next to Hanji as we looked to see what direction Levi ran off to but he was nowhere in sight.  I sighed and turned to tell the others we should just leave him be only to notice I was alone with Hanji and they were starting to look pretty frantic.  Before I could do anything to calm them down they turned on their heel and stormed back inside the apartment building.  As I wasn’t quite ready to head home yet nor confront an angry Hanji, I walked over to one of the benches that stood next to the building entrance and sat down to think.

_“I would have never taken Levi for a tied down type of man but it's not that hard for me to change my view on that since I have had to with many other things tonight.  Engaged… well I hope Mike forgot about that bet we made while the others had been arguing…hmmm…”_ I gave another sigh and stood up, deciding perhaps it was time to head home and get some sleep before I started dwelling on this too much.  _“I wonder if there is still room for a best man...”_

[Hanji POV]

_“Fiancé! Fiancé! FIANCÉ!”_  I turned my back to the dark street and stomped back inside my apartment building.  I slapped my hand down on the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive.  When it did I entered and hit the button with my floor number so hard it startled the older woman who was getting out as I entered.  She gave me a glare as the doors finished closing but I didn’t notice as I was too furious.

_“How could I not notice!?  It was so obvious!  I’m a scientist for crying out loud.  I’m supposed to notice everything!  Make logical conclusions!”  _The elevator door opened on my floor and I (rudely) pushed passed the (drunken) older man who was entering but all he did was smile and continue on.

When I got to my door I walked in and slammed the door shut before I walked into the living room, laid on the floor next to the almost empty bowl of popcorn, and admitted defeat. _“I suppose I can’t be too hard on myself.  I’m supposed to make logical conclusions and Levi becoming a wife is certainly not a logical conclusion.”_

I absentmindedly started eating the remaining popcorn, _“I wonder if Levi will let me help him go dress shopping…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Okay, soooo turns out I’m a lair… but some of you already knew that when I responded to your comments and mentioned this chapter. I was honestly really disappointed in how I ended the story but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how to fix it. Then when I was in the bathroom getting something out of my eye I was hit (not literally) with inspiration! That inspiration resulted in this and I hope getting to her their thoughts on Levi and Eren's engagement clears up everything that you guys might have been wondering about. I had felt really bad about Petra mostly and how I left things with her but I’m happy with this end result and I hope you all are as well. Oh, I also got tagged to do a “15 things about me” thing so if you’re interested it’s been published on my Wattpad account. Also anyone who knows who the drunken old man is shall get a virtual high five, though I think it’s pretty obvious. Any who, I now officially say goodbye :) well, for this story anyway…]
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Fanfiction accounts.


	11. Eren and Levi's Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided you guy's are most definitely right. Eren and Levi should have a wedding!

Hello people of the Archive!!!  I’ve been thinking lately that your ideas about writing a chapter or sequel that shows what happens at Eren and Levi’s wedding shouldn’t be wasted.  After getting some advice I’ve decided to hold a sort of competition thing for anyone who is interested.  While I think writing about their wedding is a great idea I have absolutely no idea on how to do so myself.  So I’ve decided to give the chance to you guys!

Write a story on your own account telling what you think would happen at Eren and Levi’s wedding.  Make sure to leave a comment on any of the previous chapters telling me you have written it so I, along with any others, can go and read it.  I will be posting this on my Wattpad, Fanfiction, and Archive of Our Own accounts so feel free to check out any stories that people might have written about Eren and Levi’s wedding on there.

It doesn’t matter the length of the story you might write.  It can be a one-shot or multiple chapters.  The only requirements I have regarding your writing are:

  1. That you don’t take any of my writing and post it in your own story.
  2. That you don’t take claim for any ideas taken from my original story and only take credit of your own.
  3. That you don’t steal ideas or writing from any other participants.



I’m not sure whether anyone will actually give this a try but I thought it would be a nice opportunity for people who had great ideas for their wedding or anyone who might want to practice writing their own fanficion.  I hope you all have fun and I look forward to reading any stories you might write!


End file.
